1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to a curved display apparatus and a multi display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a curved display apparatus having improved display characteristics and a multi display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have been adopted as displays for use in television receivers and are continuously being developed to have wider sizes to meet viewer's demands. The increasing size of the screen, however, is accompanied with a drawback of increased difference of viewpoints between when the viewer watches the center and when he or she watches left and right ends of the screen. Throughout the description, the term “viewpoint” as used herein may be defined as an angle between an eyeline of the observer who watches the screen and a tangent of the observed screen and the expression “difference of viewpoint” as used herein is defined as a difference of such angle.
Another shortcoming of a wide-screen television liquid crystal display is increasing glare-off. The problems associated with the difference of viewpoints can be dealt with by curving in the screen. However, when curved in, the display panel is subject to stress (‘curvature stress’), which then leads to defective display performance as a result of problems such as a black mura defect or yellowish defect.
The mura defect is a contrast type defect in the region base, which is a phenomenon of pixel groups at a specific area being displayed brighter or darker than the rest of peripheral pixels, instead of being displayed with the same uniform brightness as the other pixels. The ‘black mura’ is the specific display defect in which a specific pixel group is displayed darker than the peripheral pixels. The mural defect can be defined as a different or abnormal light emitting area (of pixels on the substrate) in comparison to a peripheral area, or as patternized brightness non-uniformity (BMU).
Meanwhile, the ‘yellowish defect’ refers to a display defect according to which a displayed image contains yellowish color components. The yellowish defect can occur due to smaller transmissivity of B color pixels corresponding to blue color when the image is displayed in a combination of three colors, i.e., red (R), green (G) and blue (B) colors.